nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
8
Match 8 of NoDQ CAW is the eighth episode of Season 1 as well as the eighth episode of NoDQ CAW overall. The match features Freddy Krueger versus the Hulk, to name a #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship. Match Catching the Hulk off-guard, Freddy Krueger immediately knocks the green giant over with a clothesline as the match starts and picks up a 2-count. The Hulk Irish whips Freddy into the ropes and catches the Dream Master with a spinebuster. The Hulk hurls Freddy to the outside and follows up with a cross body press. The Hulk repeatedly throws Freddy against the Cell wall before smashing an earthenware statue retrieved from under the ring on Freddy's head. The Hulk then attempts to Irish whip Freddy into the Cell wall once again, but Freddy reverses the attempt and the Hulk smashes through the wall to the outside. Freddy delivers a piledriver to the Hulk, but to little avail. The Hulk collects a fire extinguisher from under the ring, but Freddy knocks it from his hands- collecting an earthenware pot, the Hulk shatters it on Freddy's face. The Hulk next retrieves a kendo stick and whips Freddy with it, before hurling Freddy into another part of the Cell wall. As Freddy takes a moment to recover, the Hulk climbs onto the Cell's roof, with Freddy not far behind. The Hulk attempts a spinebuster on the Cell roof, but Freddy reverses it into a powerbomb, buckling the Cell roof panel slightly. The Hulk attempts a running DDT on Freddy but, in an ironic mirror of their first encounter, Freddy dodges the attack and the referee is hit instead. A Hell In A Cell match, however, cannot end in disqualification under any circumstances, so the Hulk is not penalised for his mistake as Freddy was, nor is he for subsequent following mistakes. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Freddy delivers a gut-wrench suplex to the Hulk, with the Hulk landing on the severely weakened roof panel. The panel gives way and both the Hulk and the referee fall through the roof to the ring below. Freddy climbs down and makes a cover on the Hulk, but only picks up a 2-count. The Hulk battles back into the match with a DDT, which similarly only earns him a 2-count. Freddy throws the Hulk to the outside but misses with an attempted Swanton Bomb, leading to the Hulk capitalising by breaking another pot over the Dream Master's head. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Back in the ring, a double-axe handle from the top rope gets the Hulk a 2-count. Freddy attempts a 619 but messes up and Hulk pins him for another 2-count. Freddy kicks the Hulk down and delivers the Iron Claw. Freddy holds the move on for a long time, causing the Hulk to bleed profusely as well as causing lasting damage to the Hulk's head. Freddy then attempts an Ankle Lock, but the Hulk throws Freddy off him before delivering a Sliced Bread #2 for a 2-count. Freddy delivers a Widow's Peak, damaging Hulk's head further, before delivering a Protoplex for the 3-count and the win. Winner: Freddy Krueger Trivia *At the match's conclusion, Freddy's theme doesn't play. Instead, the music heard is an instrumental rendition of All the Things She Said, which is the theme of Victoria in WWE WrestleMania XIX. Category:Season 1